


Written

by LunasEmporium



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, M/M, Oneshot, This is weird, birdflash fluff, idk what this is, written robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasEmporium/pseuds/LunasEmporium
Summary: Birdflash oneshot - It's a fairly well kept secret that Robin technically isn't real...





	Written

**Author's Note:**

> This was a weird one, I'm not gonna lie... I had the idea about 2 years ago and I had a full idea about it and it was gonna be a proper story or whatever, but I forgot what it was so here is this! IDK what it is either but like eh... And I'm sorry that it's short but I had no clue what to do for it, I just wanted to write it.
> 
> BTW this is my first time posting on AO3 but I have like a million stories on my wattpad and FF.Net

"What do you mean?" Wally looks almost dumbfounded with Robin's confession, while the boy in question just looks to the ground.

"My mom couldn't have children so my dad... He made me up. I know it sounds weird but please bare with me!" The look on Robin's face begs Wally to listen on, and the thoughts that are currently racing through his head are not normal. This whole situation was not normal. The one thing in his life that he thought was normal, and now it's gone. "My dad met a sorceress. My dad begged him to give my mom a child. He couldn't make her pregnant so he got my dad to write about me. What he wanted me to be, what I would look like, what I would sound like, all of it. And from that, I was created. Just out of thin air. I wasn't born, I just was." Wally looks onto him with a blank stare.

"A sorceress?" Wally asks suddenly. Robin slowly nodded, hoping that the boy was now taking it all in. "I mean, I'm not one for magic... But ok." Both Wally and Robin blink a few times at each other in anticipation.

"So you're ok with it?" The ginger nods more enthusiastically this time. "You're ok that I'm not technically real?" His eyes widen again as he stutters.

"Wait, not real?! You never mentioned that part, what does that mean?" Robin lets out a shaky breath at Wally's realisation.

"Yeah. I don't have any DNA or anything. Everything about me is literally not real. I don't have fingerprints, hair follicles, everything is just blank. I am not real, Wally. Technically. Well, of course I'm real and all, but at the same time, I'm not." Breathe in and out. This wasn't the first time he had to do this, the conversation was weird enough with Bruce when he first moved in. Why would he, a fully grown man, believe a 9 year old boy when he told him he was made up?

"But you're still you, right? That doesn't change, cause you know that's all I care about. I don't care if some storybook wizard wrote you up, it's not gonna change us. What we have." Wally carefully grabs Robin's hand as he nods once again. His heart-rate slows and he's suddenly able to breathe again. Wally's lips are quick to meet his as his boyfriend pulls him in.

Oh how he loves this man.


End file.
